In the Moment of Silence
by allenatemypancakes
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman is asked by First Lieutenant Luka Mandeville to care for his sister in the chance that something bad happened to him. In a world where Titans reign the world, it is only logical that he makes sure she is taken care of. The one problem is that she hates Levi, but as fate would have it...
1. Chapter 1

**Levi's POV**

It was somewhat of a normal day, I was getting ready to go on a mission with the aid of Luka Mandeville's team. I was making sure everything was in place just in case I didn't make it, a presumptuous thought. Then there was a knock on my door. _Odd,_ I thought, _I wasn't aware anyone was coming._

I thought it was some girl I had met and was about to yell at them to go away as I opened the door but instead it was Luka. It thoroughly confused me; yes we knew each other and would occasionally go to the bar and flirt with random, clueless girls.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to ask something of you." He replied shortly [short jokes…]

"About?"

"Luna."

That surprised me, she didn't care for me like some of the girls I had met. She brushed me off and though she would smile and laugh at my jokes she kept her distance. It had to be serious if it was about her; Luka adored his younger twin sister and would do anything for her. Which made me think Erwin asked her to join her brother on this mission; it certainly was more dangerous than the ones she had been on before even if she was a wonderful soldier. It was this that made me curious, her behavior was the behavior I often exhibited. Was she just mirroring me to make me aware of what I was doing?

"What about her?"

"If anything happens to me, _anything_ , I want you to take care of her."

I stared at him in disbelief, "She hates me, why would she let me take care of her if she _hates_ me?"

He laughed, "She doesn't hate you and I know you think she's pretty interesting. If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of her. If you can't, Erwin said he would check in with her. Regardless, you need to know that if she loses me she will sink into a depression almost immediately, she won't be rational and she will be beside herself. Please, Levi. I have seen how you watch her train, I trust you to care for her because she will need it."

"I will but why do you ask now? You have never asked this before," I stated.

"She has taught me to be aware of omens, and today is full of bad omens. I wrote her a letter explaining everything, I also asked Erwin that if I pass to remove her from the Survey Corps, she will resist because she loves the freedom, but the catch was that once she is well then she can rejoin. Until then she is to focus on her psychology. I feel bad for making all these decisions for her,"

"You want what is best for her and she will understand that. You have my word that I will take care of her,"

"That means getting close to her, Levi, not just checking in on her once a day. I have seen her in her depressive episodes; if she doesn't have supervision… bad things have almost happened because I left her alone for an hour. Be I dead or severely injured, that isn't something I want to go through again."

I remembered what he was referring to; I swear that asshole will pay for breaking her so badly even though I didn't know the full situation, he will still pay. She didn't socialize for two weeks and once she did she was so thin and empty, then I realized that she wasn't the same person anymore that even though she started smiling and was happy again that she would never be the same. I knew if anything happened to her brother it would be way worse than that, he was all she had and if she lost that then she would feel as though she had no point of living which wasn't true, there were a great many people who cared about her and relied on her capabilities. This was an important promise and it was one I was set to keep. _Whatever the costs,_ I told myself, _I will do everything I can to help her_.

I would have to learn more about her and her habits before reaching full capability of taking care of her.

"I figured you would need to learn more about her and her 'habits' so I have logged her typical day, Erwin has one as well. If one of you tires of her then the other can aid. I'm not leaving her with nothing, she already has her desolate how full of heartless books. Just, help her find a boyfriend or something. And make sure she eats, force her if you have to or bribe her. She's smart but she is only human." Luka said pretty much reading my mind, maybe my face gave me away because I was deep in thought, "She might be good for you too, Levi. Get you to open up a little bit,"

"You really care about Luna, don't you, Luka?" I teased lightly, "And I doubt that, my disposition has earned me a reputation."

"Not a good one, if you ask me. Besides, she's all I've got and I'm all she's got. Is there any reason we wouldn't care about each other so deeply?" he said handing me a neatly tied and pressed packet labeled _Luna's Life_. I laughed at the cover.

"I suppose not, it is important to stay with family as long as you can, though I'm not one to talk anyways. I'll try my best but I won't replace you,"

"No one can replace me, and she knows it. Who else will know and understand all her ugly little secrets? How she doesn't trust men romantically but she will always be friends with them, no one will ever understand it the same way I do in her mind."

That got me thinking, _I should try my best to make her happy, it would only be fair as she is such a gentle soul who has helped a lot of people through the transition from being a soldier to being a civilian._ I was determined to help her, she deserved the help and I would give it to her.

"We leave in two hours, I will start looking at your guide and you prepare your team. Does she know what she's going into?"

"No, she doesn't. She just thinks it's another scouting mission,"

"She's a hard one,"

He nodded, "I'm going to have tea with her before we go, just have a little bit of the family time we never have."

"You're both adults with different lives; you aren't the children I watched grow."

"You aren't much older than us, only five years."

"True but still, we all live different lives. You two seem to be the only ones who try to keep them ties but you are the 'Inseparable Twins' after all," I told him nonchalantly, "See you in two hours."

"Farewell, Ackerman." Luka said walking away and leaving me to think.

I honestly didn't know how to feel about Luna, she was different and that was certain. It was fascinating how she never really cared about what people thought about her, she never tried impressing anyone other than her brother or the Commander but that wasn't out of romantic need. I recalled Luka saying how she didn't trust men romantically making me wonder if she was used in some way.

I opened the pamphlet and began reading it.

 **5:30 Wake Up**

 **6:00 Yoga**

 **6:45 Shower & Dressing**

 **7:10 Breakfast**

 **7:30-11:30 Work (training, patients, etc; can run later, tea is exactly at 10 regardless)**

 **10:00 Tea**

 **11:30-12:30 Lunch, Reading, & Tea**

 **13:00-16:00 Work (patients, paperwork; can run later)**

 **16:30-18:00 Free Time (reading, cleaning, writing)**

 **18:00 Supper**

 **18:45-20:00 Evening Run or Exercise**

 **20:30/21:00 Bed**

Her schedule was precise and even included when she did her cleaning, that was good for cleaning should always have a way into a schedule. It fascinated me how her day ran; it was very simple yet very complex. She likes to have things to do by the look of it. Yet we didn't get along as well as I would have thought we would. I hoped that if the worst came that I could prove myself to be someone she could trust and- I stopped myself, no love, that wasn't to be involved with me.

I only hoped that if we got close, _she_ didn't start to love me. I wouldn't know what to do if she did… Maybe tell her how I feel. How did I feel? Confused that was for sure but the first time I had met her had been one of agitation. It was so clear in my mind.

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _I had been doing work in the library to get out of my office for a little while, not long just an afternoon. A girl with long, neatly braided chestnut hair walked up to my table. "May I use the corner?" she asked politely. I stared at her coldly, irritated that I was being disturbed with my work._

" _I suppose if you must." I answered my voice as cold as my look. It didn't deter her, an odd thing since most people left me alone if I gave that look. Instead she smiled at me slightly and took a seat a few seats away. I watched her as she placed her books silently on the table as well as a thick notebook. They were odd books, all on psychology. Then she went to find more books._

 _When her back was turned, I got up and leafed through her notebook._ Jason; Day One _, one heading read followed by notes on a session and I realized that she was a_ psychologist _and that she was just researching more on the topic. Possibly to better understand it? I wasn't sure._

" _Excuse me but it is very rude to look at another's notes without permission." A smooth voice said, I noticed a hint of sadness or pain in it._

" _I'm sorry, I was curious."_

 _She laughed softly, "Levi Ackerman, 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' is a curious cat."_

 _I turned around to face her, realizing that she was even shorter than me. The corners of her mouth turned up as she was attempting not to smile. Her round, dark blue eyes reminded me of the ocean though they looked stormy. She held my gaze intensely, probably waiting for a better apology._

 _She sighed, "I suppose I have to accept that you read about one of my patients."_

" _Aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?"_

 _Her face fell and her eyes finally dropped their gaze down to her navy blue suede shoes, err heels. "I've had plenty of practice… my family has always worked in this industry but instead of being a surgeon or a doctor for illness, I am a doctor of the mind. I began my studies of it when I was eleven, I will be twenty one in February." She said softly, as if it were painful to talk about her family, "At the same time, I aid in certain missions in the Survey Corps right alongside_ your _team, Corporal Ackerman. Clearly you don't notice."_

 _The coldness of her voice at the end shocked me, most people said something about how they thought I was a hero or something like that not that I was oblivious. I had noticed her before, I noticed how she carried herself with a dignity but I never understood why she did. I came to realize that it was because she wasn't just helping on the battlefront but the home front as well._

" _Its people like you that make me hate others," I heard her mumble, "You think you are better than everyone else and that everyone else needs to hold you on some pedestal."_

 _She yanked her notebook out of my hands, gathered her books and stormed off. Later a boy who looked exactly like her approached me._

" _I'm sorry about my sister; she doesn't like people disturbing her work." He said in an apologetic tone, "She's a lot sweeter than you think… she's been having a bad day."_

 _I looked at him, "She told me I was oblivious, not directly but she implied it."_

 _The boy laughed, "That is like her, she points out how oblivious everyone is to everyone else but she is so detail oriented that it just happens. She criticizes me all the time." He paused, "Try giving her a second chance, I promise you that she isn't as cold as she seems but is quite the opposite. Who knows she might even like you,"_

" _She's beautiful," was all I said in response, surprising myself. I didn't really know why I said that, maybe because I really did think she was beautiful and that I was already ready to give her another chance even if I had to observe far away._

After time, I did come to see that she was a soft and gently soul but that was never bestowed on me. I did hope that one day she would forgive me for reading her notes. Luka laughed when I told him this.

"It's more than mere notes, Levi." He told me, "She doesn't like being around your stoic, cold personality, it upsets her."

I came to learn that she was a very honest and very blunt person for the most part, especially when she was talking to a person directly. I came to respect her for it; I knew that I was a hard person to talk to on the best of days. Maybe I hoped that she would be willing to help me. I had actually tried seeing her a couple times as a psychologist but she didn't entirely believe that I was mentally shaky.

"She's an odd one," I mumbled continuing to look over the book; it was mostly her brother taking notes on certain behaviors that were normal and how to tell if something was abnormal. He was making it clear to an outsider how she worked.

I felt as though I was intruding on the life of the woman I liked, it felt wrong yet okay since her brother asked me to. Fucked up thinking in all honesty, it's like saying I can fuck her not because she said I could but because her brother sold her out to me. She wouldn't be happy about it and I didn't know if I would be able to take care of her if she wasn't willing to let me. Maybe if she could understand that it was for her own good that her brother just wanted her to be safe.

I just hoped to god nothing happens, I didn't need a liability. But I would do it out of respect for Luka. And I would do it to make Luna happy again if he did get hurt or die. I knew Erwin would do the same out of respect of them, they were two of the best soldiers I had met and the two greatest friends anyone could ask for. I had a feeling this mission was going to change everything and not for the better, Luka sensed it too and I'm sure he doesn't want his sister going to this one but we can't defy orders. We have to do what is best to fight this war against the Titans and try to kill all the fuckers we can, even if it means losing some good people in the process for they won't really be gone and we will always remember them for what they did and what they accomplished.

A/N This is my first Attach on Titan story, I'm new to it… please cut me some slack as I read other fan fictions and learn about characters that way until I am able to read the series. Sorry if Levi is OOC


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's POV**

I sat on my bed, ready to go on the mission my brother and Erwin had asked me to be a part of just a week ago. As I waited for my brother to tell me it was time to go I sat thinking about all that had happened in the decade since we joined the Survey Corps. In thinking about it, I was able to relive it. A trick I had learned in being a psychologist.

My mind drifted, my body floated like as a cloud until I was there.

 _Fifteen Years Ago_

 _My village was a small and relatively quiet area, quaint and polite. We all knew each other and were practically family. The Military Police were only there in case a Titan broke the walls or if there was trouble from the Underground. Though, there was little trouble as I recall and any disputes were settled fairly._

 _My family worked in the medical field; I was fascinated in the mind though. It was to be expected that I was to be a doctor; I was certainly knowledgeable enough but it wasn't the path I saw fit. I wished to aid those who struggle with loss and mental illness, which only made sense to me. So long as I was a doctor would my family be happy. From a young age I knew that was exactly what I wanted to be._

 _However, childhood ends when death begins. I learned that when the walls were breached one day. Titans were pouring into our village, it was pure pandemonium. People were being trampled, frantic to get away from the monsters. My twin brother, Luka and I ran home to find our parents under the debris._

" _Run, get out of the village. Get to the city." They commanded._

 _My brother nodded and took my hand to drag me away. "No!" I screamed, "I'm not leaving without you!"_

" _Luna, listen to me," my father spoke as tears ran like rivers down my cheeks, "You have potential, you and your brother join the Survey Corps, or try. Yes it sounds crazy, but they need your keen eyes. Now go and get out of village, save yourselves."_

 _My brother picked me up and carried me as far as we could, once we hit the forest we climbed the trees and made for the direction of the nearest city. I watched my village fall and smoke rise from all the houses I was familiar with._

 _I made that promise when I was twelve, and we joined as soon as we got to the city. It was well worth it for we rose to great popularity as 'The Inseparable Twins'. A title we have continued to hold because of our never ending closeness compared to other soldiers and their siblings._

 _Ten Years Ago_

 _We survived the hell known as boot camp, many of the men in the camp scoffed as such a delicate flower like myself was determined to finish it. I stood proud to know I proved them wrong. Many doors had opened for me, having scored the highest marks, next to my brother of course._

 _My skills in medicine and health were highly regarded and most of the doctors were hoping I opted out of the military and decided on a safer path. Though I don't like seeing other people's wounds, which is something that has always made me uneasy. I wanted to be involved in the Survey Corps as well as working in the field I was most familiar to help soldiers._

 _I asked to speak to the Commander Erwin Smith about where to place me. I was surprised that he allowed it. I stood in his darkened office in front of his desk, silently quivering in fear._

" _You requested to see me, Soldier Mandeville. I'm curious, why is that?" he asked me in a calm tone._

" _Because I wish to address my situation, Sir," I told him politely._

" _Which is?"_

" _My brother, Luka Mandeville and I would like to join the Survey Corps however I also wish to aid the returning soldiers as I enjoy psychology."_

 _He laughed, "Your brother was in here not too long ago asking to make sure you were in the safest area you could be, he doesn't want you in the Survey Corps."_

" _Well tough shit, I'm doing as I want. And I want to join the Survey Corps and fight."_

" _I will make you a deal, you work in psychology and if I send your brother and his team on a mission of importance, you will go as well. Is that fair? And if Captain Levi needs assistance you can go with him since you and your brother earned your title of First and Second Lieutenant."_

" _Yes, Sir,"_

" _You are dismissed."_

This was the fifth time I was going to assist my brother in his mission, something I was quite proud of since I rarely left me office or training center when he was away but it had been like that over the last five years. Luckily his team accepted me since my personality differed from his equally as I had a dark sense of humor, incredibly serious, and was much more perceptive to people whereas my brother was lighter and knew when people were joking but was horrible at picking up emotions other than that. Our team consisted of Jack Spires, Eloise Medora, and Elizabeth 'Dragon' Drake, Cameron Mace, Luka and me. I was the more natural leader when I was on the team, when I wasn't Luka was. He accepted that I knew how to lead.

The day was bright and warm, something I took as a warning for it being early October. This kind of weather made me anxious as I preferred cooler, wetter weather. The teams leaving on missions today was our group and Lance Corporal Levi Ackerson's group. We agreed on a rendezvous point and to check in within an hour to gather and exchange information. I did find it odd that I was needed for this mission when it was a simple scouting mission but apparently my brother insisted on having me by his side as we went.

I can admit I needed a break from the cramped office I worked in and the solitude of the house I had. I missed having some company but the house was a wise investment over the dorms I would have had to share. Titans didn't scare me like they did other people; I didn't see what was so terrifying about them much like how people didn't understand that I was terrified of spiders. Those bastards are the scariest things on the planet if you ask me.

Our mission started out fine, chatting and catching up quietly after we broke away from Corporal Ackerson's team. It was silent in the forest, too silent. It made the light-heartedness conversation feel out of place, this wasn't a stroll in the park. We soon came to a wide meadow full of vibrant flowers ranging in blue, purple, yellow, and red. The peace was discomforting, it shouldn't be so peaceful.

I stopped my horse and listened carefully, nothing was moving. There were no animal sounds, nor any sounds of nature. _Crash, crash, crash,_ I heard. One was close, silencing nature even though they do not feed on the animals.

"We need to get to the trees and find where he is," I told them, dismounting my horse and holding tight to my sword, ready for any sign of danger.

The horses were the first to know it was there. They startled and threw the rest of my team off. They drew their weapons ready to fight. We soon found out that it was more than just one lone Titan, it was three.

"Go in groups, we have to get two down before we take out the third," I ordered, remaining as calm as I could because panic would only induce more panic as I learned when we were escaping our village all those years ago.

Cameron, Luka, and I were group one, focused on the larger of the three Titans. Dragon, Eloise, and Jack were group two, focused on the second largest. Then we would overpower, hopefully, and take out the smallest of the three. I was confident that all would go well as we have never lost any one in the five years we have been working together though we have seen other teams come and go.

We engaged the Titan, the hideous creature with its sickening smile. It only angered me, I did not fear it. I hated it. Luka reached it first for he had the longest legs and greatest power; I last because I was the smallest of the team in general even though I had great power.

We fought hard and it seemed like we were winning when Cameron was scooped up by the third Titan. This caught Dragon's attention; we knew they had feelings for each other even though they kept it very professional when they were on missions. Her brief distraction was enough to ruin the mission; her group pulled her away in hopes of regrouping and figuring out a new plan.

"We have to finish this together, if we lose one more then we won't be able to stop these fuckers," I said sternly, trying to keep my cool.

Cameron was one of our best and most ferocious of fighters; he was a natural flirt and tease. I had grown fond of him in a family way. My team was my family and losing him shook us to the core never having lost a member before. This did little for Dragon who broke our hold and attacked the enormous beast.

"Dragon!" we yelled running after her.

We took to the trees to use them to our advantage. These Titans, though they didn't acknowledge each other they unintentionally worked together to bring us down. Soon our numbers were diminished, as were theirs. We miraculously managed to destroy two of them. My brother, Jack, and I were all that were left. We began our assault on the final Titan; we were tired from having lost two more members though and we were growing sloppy. I was out of practice and regretted not training harder and longer.

Jack was grabbed and swallowed whole, leaving only Luka and myself. I looked at him with a pleading look, "Do not leave my side, brother."

"I will not, sister."

We fought alongside each other bravely before being exhausted and taking to the trees for cover. Once we were far enough away we decided to rest. He sat on a branch below me panting, his chestnut hair plastered to his forehead, drinking water from his canteen. He tossed me a pouch we declared our 'Berries Pouch' as to help me regain my energy. We rested a while when the monster returned, spotting us. I felt my blood run cold.

"Luka, get higher," I whispered to him. He looked up at me in confusion. Damn it! Why did he have to be so oblivious to the world!? In a moment he understood as the branch below him was ripped off, "Give me your hand!" I yelled at him.

He desperately reached for my hand and I caught his. The branch he was on was ripped off, making the entire tree shake. I pulled him to my branch so we could get to safer ground and I felt him put something in my hand, without looking at it I shoved it into my pocket. Then he jumped first and I witnessed a massive hand grabbing him.

"Luka!" I wailed as he screamed and struggled to no avail. He wasn't like me, lithe and able to get out of holds with ease. The Titan raised him to its mouth and ripped him in half.

This sparked anger and dread into me. A switch flipped on and I gave it my all, killing that thing the best I could starting with its hand. I dropped to the ground and took hold of my brother's swords as well. It had struck me and I could feel the bruises and possible breaks but I didn't care, I had to avenge my brother. Within a half hour I had destroyed that thing and I collapsed in despair. The world around me blurred and darkened, it was grief I was experiencing.

I heard horses and frantic cries asking if there were any other survivors. It was Corporal Levi's team. I felt arms wrap around me but I was dazed and unresponsive. I had just lost everything. I could feel my heart racing and blood pumping yet I felt nothing but a cold numbness settling over me. I heard people saying my name, screaming at me to get out of my dazed state. I was trying, but a weight was too heavy on my head and heart.

"Luna? Speak to me," I heard a voice say, it was cool as ice but entrancing and I felt a small want for it, "You need to say something, anything."

It wasn't entirely pleading but it was concerned, I felt my body shake. Was I shaking myself or was someone else? Or was a Titan coming? I felt a fear, true fear though if it killed me then I would be with my brother, quick and easy but painful. I remembered that he had handed me something and I pulled it out of my pocket, it was his necklace of our family crest. An intricately designed raven carved into the gold. My vision blurred as I clutched it tightly, so tightly the rough edges cut my hand and my knuckles began to ache.

"He's dead." I heard myself say in a voice not my own, I was aware of the wetness on my cheeks and how the sun hurt my eyes. "He's dead!"

I was screaming now, my emotions flying to fast and my mind in a thick haze. That cool voice was trying to calm me down and soon I was engulfed in an empty darkness where I felt light.

"I'm sorry, Luna," was the last thing I heard.

 **Levi's POV**

I didn't realized how right Luka had been about her, how she had lost it when he died. She was so unresponsive and out of it, the only thing she seemed to notice was the odd necklace in her hand. I realized it was actually a pin, Luka's pin and the emblem of his family. She was the last one now.

After giving her the morphine to calm her, I mounted my horse and took her to the infirmary certain she was hurt. Many of the nurses looked at her in pity, a look that angered me. This young woman had a respectable reputation and now that she was hurt it was going down the drain. And I had to help take care of her.

I was worried about her; the book only prepared me in some ways. I never saw her react in such a way; normally she was very calm and collected. I decided that I should go to her house and prepare it for her just so it was ready when she was able to leave.

"Tell me when she wakes up," I told the nurse who nodded and went back to attending her wounds consisting of a couple broken ribs, dislocated right shoulder, fractured right forearm, something about her hip, and a sprained ankle not to mention all the bruises on her body. It would take a while for her to get better, I knew that. I also knew that she was left-handed, so she would be glad it wasn't her left. Her stupid optimism wouldn't let her be sad about her injuries but it would do nothing for the emotional trauma she would be suffering from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi's POV**

I left the hospital and set off to find where she lived, I felt a little bad that I didn't know where the girl I would be taking care of lived. As I walked around the housing complex I ran into Erwin. I muttered an apology but he grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"What happened?" he asked intensely.

"We lost a lot of good soldiers." I said bluntly.

"What about the twins?"

"It's like they both died, she's going to have one hell of a time adjusting. She was catatonic when we found her. She looked like a small child; I have never seen such a lively, cheerful person look so terrified."

"She finally fears the beast," he joked sadly, "Her brother left her a plan and how to take care of her; she'll get over it soon. Maybe not emotionally but physically she will be able to carry on. Too bad we don't have a psychologist for her,"

"She won't need it, she'll work on herself. I'm going to be taking care of her since you are busier than I am. I'll simply move my work into her office and she'll come with me while I word, she can read or something."

"She works out of her house, Levi." He laughed and I gritted my teeth.

"I didn't know that," I said through a clenched jaw, "Why doesn't she live in the dorms?"

"She's a private person, she works in the building and has an actual office but she prefers her clients go to her house so she can offer complete privacy and comfort. She's an insistent one that's for sure, brave and not afraid to state what she believes."

I nodded, "I take it you know where she lives."

"Yes, just outside of the woods you'll find a house with maple trees and a garden in front. That is her house."

I nodded and he let me leave. I pondered why she would want to live a thirty minute walk away from everything, she always seemed very friendly and outgoing, made isolating herself seems odd. Though patient privacy seemed to be a big deal to her, after all that's how I fucked up becoming acquaintances with her. She got pissed cause of a few stupid papers. It was then I realized there were holes in my memory, she didn't look completely happy when she left the table. I remember her walking away but I wasn't completely sure if she had been as cheerful as her voice had sounded.

 ** _A Year Ago (3rd_** __ ** _Person)_**

 _The girl, Levi later discovered was Doctor Luna Mandeville, placed her books on his table holding back her tears. He was oblivious to that only annoyed that she had bothered him while he was working. She went off to find more books on her topic. He noticed the topic of the books and decided that he would investigate further. She had a notebook labeled '_ Patient Notes _', he skimmed through them stopping at one that caught his eye, and it read '_ I once hurt someone, because I loved them… I ended up killing them and having fun with them. Does that make me a monster? I'd almost like to do the same to you, Doctor. _' The notes ended abruptly and there were blood spots on the paper._

" _Excuse me?" he heard her say, "But it is rude to look at someone's personal notes."_

" _I'm sorry," he said before adding, "What happened?"_

" _He tried hurting me and I had to call in help." Her voice was tight._

" _I'm sorry for my curiosity,"_

 _She laughed tightly, softly, "Levi Ackerman, 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'… curious,"_

 **Levi's POV**

As I walked to her house recalling more of what had happened, I realized that she had been on edge. Laughing and smiling was her way of coping with what she considered minor things. I thought that she just didn't like me looking at her notebook but instead she didn't like that I had read a threat someone made against her.

"She doesn't like feeling weak," Luka had once told me.

"She is anything but weak," I said out loud to myself as I found the house. It was elegant and appeared spacious because of the multiple stories, it was built in the most precise way with a great deal of detail. Her garden was beautiful and had an abundance of fruit, vegetables, a few fruit trees, violets, and many different kinds of roses. It was a place of peace and tranquility, no wonder she insisted on this place.

I remember how it was falling apart and rotted a few years ago but she transformed it into a little haven perfect for those who needed to see her. I could almost envision her sitting in the garden surrounded by the flowers and listening to her patient relay their life and her giving them advice, recommending some prescription even. It was one of the things they had done together, built a home to be happy in. Luckily Luka had given me his key, I opened the door and the inside was even more stunning.

The wide widows were open, letting the gentle breeze come through making the curtains sway gently even though they were pulled open. The furniture was set up to be a welcoming, yet private area. Bookshelves lined lost of the walls, I looked through and saw how widely they ranged. _She loves books_ , I thought running a hand along them gently. Everything was clean and organized. I continued to wander through her house, peering into different rooms finding the bathroom done in dark blues and pearly whites. All the rooms, I had found, were on the second story and were all different. Her office was soft pastel colors, her brother's room was green and yet I hadn't found her room yet until I reached the end of the hall. I opened the door and was stunned at her room.

In the corner stood a piano, most of her furniture was black with the exception of her wardrobe and a few stools and chairs. Black and white, her bed was mostly black though the top blanket was white with black designs. More books lined the walls only this time there was sheet music for her piano as well. There were a few spread out, books lay in a small pile as if she had picked one up and began reading it but changed her mind. It had to be comforting to her to be in here. I had a feeling this is where we would be spending the majority of our time.

It was her room I stayed in while I waited for her to improve in the hospital. I was certain she missed her house. A few days later a nurse came by and told me she had woken up. I hurried to go see her; I didn't want her to feel all alone now that she didn't have her brother. She was my priority now.

 **Luna's POV**

The hospital room was bare and ugly and only made me feel worse. I hated how confining hospitals were, that is why I never worked in one but rather the comforts of my home where others would feel welcome as well. The doctor was droning on about how I couldn't walk for the next two weeks to allow my bones to set fully, that it was only my side that had suffered the most damage. I didn't like that he was treating me like a helpless patient rather than an injured doctor.

"The Corporal is here," the nurse said to the doctor.

"What Corporal?" I asked, my voice sounded dull and lifeless.

"Corporal Levi Ackerman has agreed to take care of you and be your guardian."

 _I'm twenty-two and can take care of myself,_ I grumbled as the dark haired, stony man entered the room. His stormy eyes didn't look as cold and as harsh as he normally did, he looked… concerned.

"Hello, Luna." He said curtly, "Is there anything I need to know before I take her home, Doctor?"

"Lots of bed rest, little walking until I've said she can start walking again. Make sure she is eating well. She hasn't been talking much, just staring off into space. She is taking it hard,"

I hated that they were talking about me when I was right there, treating me like I was completely helpless but I couldn't find the will to speak much less the want to speak. They brought in a wheelchair and Levi went to put me in it but not before I bit and scratched him.

"Luna, I know you don't particularly like me, but please be reasonable. I made a promise," he said gently, something that was very odd considering how cold and stony he was to people. I knew it was my brother's doing so I allowed him to put me into the chair and leave the confining prison they call a hospital.

He was quiet as he took me home and I was okay with that. I didn't really want to talk to someone who spied on my work. So maybe he wasn't spying but he still looked through my notebook and read something that I didn't want people to know other than the police. Being a psychologist was hard and sometimes it was scary because of the mentally unstable people you encounter every single day. That was the first time anyone threatened to kill and rape me.

"Your house is lovely," he said softly after a while.

"It was our dream." I replied dully.

"I can tell. Luna, if you don't want to talk, you don't have to. I just need to make sure to take care of you, Luka asked me to." He explained.

"You aren't this nice."

I knew that hit him just like I intended but I didn't care. I just wanted to inflict pain upon others, maybe because I didn't know how to handle my own pain. His response wasn't what I had expected.

"I know I'm not a very nice person, I'm cold and don't get along with people. I'm overbearing even in the best of times and impossible in the worst of times. I made your brother a promise and I will try my hardest to get along. If you would try too, I would appreciate it."

"I will try. So long as you don't make messes,"

He laughed at me, "That's your biggest concern?"

"Yea, my brother trusted you so I'm going to. I just hate mess,"

"Well, I'm a neat freak. I noticed how your shelved are all lower,"

"I'm short." I cut off making him laugh.

"Most people mock me for my height and yet they accept you for yours."

I shrugged and didn't feel like talking anymore. It was exhausting me too much to continue this conversation. He didn't push the conversation farther. I felt my heart brighten when I saw my maple trees and my gardens, one was a food garden the other a floral garden. The terrain was getting harder for him to push on so he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

This helpless feeling agitated me but my despair was too deep and difficult to stop that I felt no reason to fight the sinking feeling and block out other feelings, it was easier if I just blocked everything out rather than try to fight it. Levi set me on a couch and told me he was going to make tea and a small meal for me. I just lay on the couch and allowed everything to pull me down. Tears fell silently as I couldn't even find the will to sob, or to move, or to live.

 **Levi's POV**

The doctor had said she had gotten better but she looked too thin, too sallow. She had a doll like quality to her; I knew that it would kill her brother to see her miserable. I arranged two teacups and placed a fruit tea in her cup and a green tea in mine. I left the kitchen to check on her while the water was boiling, she lay on the couch, crying silently and sleeping.

This is going to be harder than I thought, she had such little energy and I wasn't sure if it was from her injuries or from her loss. I sat on the floor beside her and swept the hair out of her face, she looked liked a tortured angel.

"Levi…" I heard her whisper in her sleep. Why my name I didn't know, maybe she secretly did like me. I covered her with my cloak to keep her warm.

I got up to check on the water, which was boiling, and finished making our tea. I didn't want to wake her just yet so I carefully put her tea cup down, picked out a book and read for a little while until our tea cooled enough. I heard her stir when I had reached the second chapter of a random romance book she had laying about in her room that seemed interesting. It was called _Distant Waves_ by Suzanne Weyn1.

"That's one of my favorites," she murmured.

"It's odd, why does the narrator talk about her past? It makes no sense,"

"Did you read the prologue?"

"No."

"Read it, you'll understand then." She said, "Is that my tea?"

"Oh, yes." I said putting the book down on the table and handing her the tea.

She murmured a soft thank you and sipped it silently. So our day went on. I made her stay on the couch unless she had to use the toilet but other than that she was confined. I knew she was growing antsy and irritated but she didn't seem to want to do anything at the same time. She slept, read, and ate. All at my insistence, she was quiet for the most part but I knew she was lost in thought. Then I remembered that her brother left her a letter and I went to get it.

"This is for you,"

"A love letter?" she half joked.

"No."

She shrugged and opened it; I read it over her shoulder.

 _My dearest sister,_

 _If you are reading this that means that I have passed on for whatever circumstances but I simply had to write you before anything happened. I know you will feel lost and alone but know you aren't nor will you ever be. I have made sure that someone will be there to take care of you, my dear little moonbeam. Cherish me; cherish our lives and how we overcame so much. I don't want you to mourn for me for the rest of your days, I want you to grow and thrive and find love. I know you will for you are a beautiful, strong, confident young woman who always stands up for what she believes is right and what she wishes to pursue. I know how you feel towards certain people and it is time that you start showing them how you really feel rather than hiding behind a mask because you are afraid of being hurt again. Love is hard, Luna, I know because I loved a woman who never loved me and I only want the best for both you and her. I hope that you can see that there is someone who loves you as much as I do, probably even more than I do. Find him, who knows he might be right under your nose and you have yet to realize it. I may not have been as observant as you when it came to finding things but I am observant when it comes to who likes who. I know there is someone who admires you, just pay attention and you will see it too._

 _Always yours,_

 _Luka_

"Oh, Luka, how I miss you," she whispered, "Levi, could you help me get upstairs? I need to get ready for bed it is too late for my liking and this couch is hard as a rock."

"Of course," I said scooping her up gently and taking her to her room.

 **Luna's POV**

Reading Luka's letter warmed my heart and brought me only a little ways out of my damning haze but it still hung heavy on my heart. I felt strange having Levi read over my shoulder because I knew Luka was referring to him, whether he knew it or not I felt like he had learned another one of my secrets. His arms were strong and sure as they held me, only reminding me of how helpless I was for the time being.

He gently placed me on my bed and brought me clean clothes before leaving the room to give me privacy. I could feel my will returning little by little, my brother's letter giving me strength. I tried my best to get dressed before awkwardly calling to Levi, this would have been better if it was Mikasa or someone who has either seen me or has female anatomy. My cheeks burned furiously as he helped me.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him as he began to leave.

"If you so wish," he answered in his cool, even voice never giving way to emotion. Why I liked him was beyond me, he was a stubborn ass who didn't seem to care about anyone else but he was all I had left to hold onto until he too decided to leave me.

He helped me get under my mountain of blankets and slid next to me. I clutched onto my favorite stuffed animal I have had since I was small and fell asleep almost instantly. This was the first time today that I had a dream.

 _I was in a shadowy light, green all around me and I realized I was in the forest outside of the wall as though I was on a mission. I heard shouts and pleas of help. "I'm coming!" I yelled running in the direction of the shouts. The trees locked in a maze like place, and I soon couldn't tell where the cries were coming from. "Luna!" I heard a voice call. "Where are you?" I yelled trying to get my headings. "Help me, Luna!" I followed where the voice seemed to come from and the gruesome sight that lay before me made my blood run cold. It was Levi covered in blood, broken and hurt. A Titan stalked not too far off. "Levi!" I screamed running to him but I couldn't run fast enough. "No! Levi!"The Titan reached him first and he struggled meekly. I watched in horror as the man I truly cared about, who wasn't family, was torn into pieces and devoured. "Levi! No!" I screamed and sobbed, his cloak was the only thing I had been able to retrieve. I held it, rocking myself, as the Titan disappeared. "Levi, no, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you. Stupid pathetic girl," I sat on the ground where his blood was spilled, wishing this nightmare would end._

"Levi!" I screamed jerking myself awake, drenched in sweat and quaking in fear as he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder mumbling his name as he tried to soothe me.

"It's okay," he murmured, true emotion showing, "It's okay. It was just a dream,"

 _A horrible, nasty dream that took you away_ , I thought as I clung to him. I felt stupid for crying all over him but if he hadn't been there it would have been worse. I was developing the fear of being alone… oh if only I could remember the scientific name for it. I had grown tired and lay back down still holding onto him.

"I'm going to be right here, Luna. I promise," he said softly as my heavy lids fell and I drifted into a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night.

1 This is a real book


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi's POV**

I lay awake as she slept, I was confused and quite frankly I was worried about her. I didn't understand why she woke up screaming _my_ name and not her brother's. She watched her brother die not me. Was she secretly worried about me? I honestly didn't know, Luna was a complex person who said one thing but did another, you could never be sure with her. I always assumed it was her personality but I just think it is her nature to do as she pleases and not as she is expected to do. After all, she defied her brother numerous times by joining me on Survey Corps missions.

My mind was in a knot. I didn't want to assume things but it seems to appear as though she cares more about me than I first believed. Her differences from me were obvious but there were a number of similarities, such as her having broken the law with a crime punishable by death but having been forgiven by Erwin so long as she serves dutifully. I noticed how immaculate she was when it came to order, I knew she was very detail oriented mainly just by looking at her notes that one time. Luka used to complain about how she would redo the dishes after he put them away. "Everything has to go by color with her." He often complained to me.

I caressed her hair gently, reveling in how soft it was. Stifling a yawn, I held her closer and soon fell asleep listening to her soft breathing.

The next morning was calm in a way; she didn't talk much but looked on the verge of tears quite often. I tried asking her about the dream but she just remained silent, as though she didn't have the will or power to even answer leaving me the ability to only ask simple yes or no questions. She refused to let me carry her down the stairs and I had to help her walk down. It worried me that she would fall. I know that sounds strange that _I_ was worried about someone other than me however just because I don't express emotion doesn't mean I don't have any.

I made her a simple breakfast and she barely ate it, she looked too scared to. She looked lifeless and I wondered what the hell she was thinking. I was getting fed up with her silence and when I was trying to read I finally snapped because I had been remembering one of the times I saw the lively, cheerful, playful side of her, I missed that side.

"Luna, you need to answer me god damn it! I'm tired of this silent bullshit! If it was that fucking dream I don't know shit about then I'm sorry if I disturb you that badly that I cause you to have nightmares but I'm tired of the fucking silence, I'm tired of looking at the girl I knew to be so full of life and excitement. Just give me an answer will you!?" I yelled making her cringe.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I am so weak." She hung her head in defeat and was silent once again. I knew she was physically stronger but I should have known better than to think she was emotionally better.

"Please tell me your dream,"

"If I must," she murmured, her sapphire eyes meeting my steely grey ones.

There was a brief pause, neither spoke before she took a deep breath and began, "I need to start at the beginning for you to understand… I am not a brave person though I like to think I am. I am not afraid of Titans; rather I wasn't until a certain turn of events happened that reminded me that my exhilaration of killing Titans was a dangerous high that I had come to love. Ever since I had gotten back from that day, I have been plagued by nightmares and waking terrors. Being a doctor I can diagnose this as acute paranoia…" she paused as if to gather her strength, "I was never afraid of Titans before that day, I was always in a child's mindset and I see how wrong it is to be in that kind of mindset. My brother always teased me about it even though I was more able in some ways, though he was the lover not me…"

She looked straight at me. It felt as though she could see deep into my heart and soul and knew exactly how I felt. That I was a book written in a language that no one but her could read and I didn't know what she would say next.

"I've never understood how to cope with feelings of desire and want so I would often show feelings of hatred and despise. I've gotten better at it but I reverted after Jon lied to me. For that I am terribly sorry to project such negative emotions onto you, I know you think I absolutely hate you… actually that is something you are completely wrong about granted I didn't want to become like the other girls and I was okay with keeping my distance."

"You are avoiding my question." I stated, grasping that she was admitting feelings for me.

"No, I'm not, Levi. I am simply explaining why I screamed your name and not Eren or Armin or someone else. I like you, maybe more than I know and would care to say. All I am certain of is that I am terrified to lose you now. Maybe it isn't the fear of the Titans, rather the fear of losing the people I care most about. As for my dream, it was a grotesque thing."

"Tell me, please."

She was quiet, contemplating before she sighed deeply, "You're asking for it… I started in the forests of my old village, Konin, a place I have always been familiar with and that I knew better than anywhere else. I was simply walking around, looking for the pond that I found once. That is when I heard screams, horrible blood curdling screams. I tried following them but I couldn't find them, 'help me!' they cried, so many voices, until I heard one in particular, your voice calling my name begging me to help. I ran towards it, into an empty field. You were lying on the ground, hurt. There was so much blood, I knew you were going to die and I couldn't save you. That's when it roared, deafeningly loud and began approaching you," she looked terrified, "'Levi!' I yelled running to reach you, to save you. I couldn't move fast enough and it picked you up. I jumped and grabbed hold of your cloak before I fell, landing on the ground with it. It… it… you…" she began to cry, "I couldn't save you and I accepted defeat and cried where you had lain. 'Levi,' I said, 'I'm so sorry I am so weak,' and that pain woke me screaming."

I stood and lifted her chin, her anguish was so apparent and so heart retching that I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.

 **Luna's POV**

I couldn't believe I had told him in great detail about the horrid dream I had had, I felt sure he would get up and leave me to rot alone with no one by my side. His horrified look only worried me more. I was terrified, petrified. I couldn't move or even lift my head to look at his cold eyes.

I heard him get up and approach me, I could feel myself trembling in fear like an animal who knew its time was up and the hunter had won. He lifted my chin making me look at him, his eyes weren't hard like they normally were but more gentle. He leaned in and kissed me.

I felt dizzy and confused but light and airy, everything was spinning. His lips were soft but the kiss was firm and commanding. I was breathless when we broke away.

"Stop worrying me, baka," he teased lightly.

 _That's one way to kill the mood,_ I thought bitterly. "I'm not a baka."

"I know, you are very smart but very troublesome when you are depressed,"

I sighed and sank back into the couch, closing my eyes. I was exhausted from explaining everything and to have him kiss me didn't help at all. I felt him sit next to my head and stroke my hair. My mind wandered and recalled a meeting him and I once had long ago.

"Levi?" I murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the festival two years ago?"

"I do."

"Good, Eren was a little jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Luka forced you to dance with me and Eren had been trying for so long." I yawned, "You hated dancing, probably still do. We are so different and yet I…"

"I know, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you make curry for supper?"

"If you wish,"

I nodded and soon fell asleep to his rhythmic stroking of my hair.

 **Levi's POV**

It was calming to know that she was a little better; she was trying but struggling all the same. Her speechless reaction when I kissed her, I wanted to ask her to be mine but it felt too soon and I didn't want it to be in the heat of the moment. I did wonder why she asked about the festival, it was a pointless thing though it was fun and I learned quite a bit more about her and she revealed what she knew about me including how I had been a thief.

I sat back and let the memory sweep over me.

 _Petra had told me that I should go to the festival although I disdained any social events I figured I would watch from a distance. I didn't know that Luna and Luka would be there, I was a little relieved when I saw them though. They weren't alone but were with Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin van Buuren._

 _They were arguing about something but I didn't know what until I approached them, trying not to draw attention to myself._

" _No, that can't be right!" she laughed, "He fucked Antoinette not Sabrina."_

" _How would you know?" he countered._

" _Antoinette told me," she replied._

 _I didn't know who she was talking about. Maybe me, but that didn't make sense because I hadn't fucked either of them. They had to be talking about someone else._

" _Levi will know," Luka decided noticing me and making me become the center of attention unfortunately._

 _I sighed and asked, "Know what?"_

" _Did Erwin fuck Antoinette or Sabrina?" Luna asked simply and fearlessly, "I swear it was Antoinette but_ _mein Bruder_ _insists otherwise."_

" _I'm pretty sure it was Antoinette, but I don't pay attention to Erwin's fucking habits."_

" _What about my habits?" Erwin asked approaching our group._

 _Luna laughed, clearly happy and at ease among people she knew, "Nothing," she stated, "Just comparing sex stories,"_

" _Or lack thereof," her brother interjected nodding to her._

 _She glared at him briefly before countering, "Proud of it,"_

" _How is it you've never fucked anyone?" I asked surprised._

 _Eren glared at me, I guess someone has been rejected multiple times by her._

" _No one worth fucking I suppose," she smirked, "Besides, I'm a picky ass bitch who will through a fit if I don't get my way. Besides most people think Eren and me are together because we spend a lot of time together when I'm not working."_

" _Oh,_ _kleine Schwester_ _, we all know you two are but you refuse to admit it,"_

" _Bull-shit," she said in a singsong tone, "You are the one who wants him."_

 _So their bickering went with Eren a little more than confused at why they were arguing about him. It was rather amusing. Mikasa was the one who turned to me and explained, "This is like them, and they bicker and banter just for the hell of it. Why Eren, I don't know. It could be you or Armin but no."_

 _Luna stops and looks at us kindly with a bright smile, "It's what happens when you have a twin or a sibling in general. Always over something pointless,"_

 _I still couldn't believe that she had never had sex, being a man I saw how men eyed her. Even though she was shorter than me, she was curved and her dress revealed that. She wasn't large breasted but she was full and it almost looked as if she were sculpted. If anything, she had more of a doll like quality to her than the more muscular traits of a Survey Corps member. I've seen her fight though; her grace was a marvel in itself._

" _You need a boyfriend," Luka concluded._

 _She sighed deeply and rubbed her temples, "Why don't I get some food?" she offered._

" _I'll go with you," Eren volunteered, it seemed to me that he liked her but she didn't seem to notice. She shrugged and they left._

" _I hope she brings my_ _Jaegermeister_ _," Luka said._

 _She returned a short while as he began a story of her, "Don't you dare tell that story," she said._

" _Why?" he asked innocently_

" _Some secrets need to stay in the closet. Go dance, Luka,"_

 _So he took Mikasa, even though she didn't want to and they danced. He soon dragged her in and as the song progressed he made_ me _dance with her. It was interesting for her life was intoxicating and even made me smile a little as we danced. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been._

 _Though later that night he told us anyways about how she had broken the law by climbing over the wall using the trees surrounding the outside of town. "It was beautiful," she sighed, "Like I was finally free from a cage. I hopped from the top of the wall to another tree, it felt so liberating. I was glad that the side I was going on wasn't guarded as well as the more populated side,"_

 _Everyone was leaned forward to listen to her, her brother laid back and looked up at the stars, "I made Luka go with me a couple times but he didn't like how dangerous it was and told me that I needed to stop before I got seriously hurt. I didn't listen to him, I was never reckless and the exhilaration of being out of the cage was intoxicating. One day, when I was on the ground I found some Survey Corps corpses, complete with their Vertical Maneuvering equipment. I was only interested in the swords though. That's when I first saw a Titan. I wasn't scared; I just made my way up the tree and attacked it like I had once read. It was amazing to feel the adrenaline. My brother still thinks I'm stupid because of it, because I lack fear of Titans."_

" _You are crazy, Lulu." Luka said._

" _Nah, just an adrenaline junkie and if I were then I wouldn't be helping people." She yawned._

" _Let's go home," Luka said. She nodded and stood up, Luka picked her up so she wouldn't fall and they bid us all goodnight._

Looking back at what had happened I could understand why she didn't want to tell until later at night, Erwin told her that he wouldn't tell because the past was the past. She was so happy that night and I never really knew why she was. And why would she ask me if I remembered it? Was there some clue to her liking me in it?

"You are as confusing as the moon, my sweet Luna," I said softly, looking down at her sleeping face. It looked so calm and peaceful that you wouldn't have guessed that she was in so much pain and suffering. I decided that I should go make her the curry she asked for.

After she woke and we ate the rest of the day passed uneventfully as did the night. She still jumped at small sounds and was on edge but she seemed a little calmer than this morning. I still couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt about her even though I knew she had feelings for me. She had always distanced herself because she hadn't wanted to be like the other girls in my squad; she wanted to work professionally without emotion getting in the way. It was the emotional detachment that reminded me of myself, the bitter way I shake people off and don't show how I feel about situations. She was a projection of me, portraying what I did but she did it for a different reason, she did it to protect herself from outside harm but did little to protect herself from those who got in.

"Baka," I murmured to myself, "What am I going to do?"


End file.
